The Truth
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Pergerakannya tak lagi leluasa. Kejadian tiga hari lalu telah mengubah segalanya. Sungguh benar-benar tak terduga. Harus mengenakan masker penutup mulut dan kacamata untuk menyamar. Intinya, tidak seorang pun yang boleh tau itu dia. Dia, Yata Misaki. Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Rate!T-M for language maybe, Alur Kecepatan, Gaje, AU, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. SaruMi!Oneshot


Pergerakannya tak lagi leluasa. Kejadian tiga hari lalu telah mengubah segalanya. Sungguh benar-benar tak terduga. Harus mengenakan masker penutup mulut dan kacamata untuk menyamar. Intinya, tidak seorang pun yang boleh tau itu dia. Dia, Yata Misaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: K-Project and related characters are copyright to **GoRa and GoHands.**

Warnings: **Yaoi, Shonen-ai**,**Rate!T-M for language maybe,**_**Alur Kecepatan**_, OOC, Gaje, AU, Drama, Typos, etc.

**Dont like dont read.**

_**Yukamatsu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki hari keempat dan Misaki masih harus mengurung diri didalam aprtementnya. Tepatnya menyembunyikan diri. Dia memang sama sekali bukan artis atau tergolong orang terkenal sebenarnya, tapi karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajah Misaki sekarang benar-benar memenuhi koran, majalah dan televisi. Dia mendadak tenar dalam artian yang tidak baik.

Tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang dikerumuni kamera tepat didepan pintu sebuah pusat pembelanjaan. Benar-benar tak sengaja. Misaki menabrak telak pemuda itu dan jatuh terduduk diatasnya. Diatas pemuda itu, spesifiknya.

Jangan tanya apa lagi yang terjadi. Hujan blitz tiba-tiba turun tentu saja. Belum lagi ada mungkin dua kamera atau lebih yang langsung menyiarkan kejadian itu secara live. Terkenal dalam artian tidak baik inilah yang dimaksud. Misaki disebut-sebut sebagai fan fanatik yang sengaja menabrakan dirinya dan bla bla bla. Masih banyak spekulasi yang bukan-bukan mengenai kejadian hari itu.

"Sial!" Umpatnya sambil mematikan tivi dan melemparkan remotnya sembarangan. Mengasingkan diri sendiri karena berita bodoh. Astaga!

Seperti yang sudah dibilang sebelumnya. Misaki tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang sekarang diketahuinya adalah model terkenal yang paling digandrungi saat ini. Fushimi Saruhiko. Bisa dipanggil Fushimi atau Saruhiko. Kalo oleh fans-nya keseringan memanggilnya dengan jeritan 'Kyaaa!' begitu, dan kalo Misaki sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya si monyet brengsek.

Ini seharusnya hanya sekedar salah paham dan dapat diselesaikan dengan konferensi ditempat saat itu juga. Tapi sial bagi Misaki, Saruhiko menahan pinggangnya untuk tetap bertahan dalam posisi yang sedemikian rupa dan membiarkan beberapa mata kamera berfokus kepada mereka.

"Monyet brengsek!" Umpatnya lagi.

Misaki meremas rambutnya kesal. Semenjak kejadian itu. Misaki selalu dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang. Dibilang fanatik sampai maniak. Terlebih oleh fans si Monyet itu.

'Teett! Teett!'

Itu bunyi bel apartement Misaki.

Bersungut-sungut Misaki bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan malas menuju pintu. Mengintip sebentar dari lubang kecil dipintunya. Adaesseorang mengenakan hoodie dan sedang menghadap membelakangi pintu diluar sana.

Siapa? Jangan bilang sekarang fans-fans gila si Monyet itu tau dimana Misaki tinggal?

Misaki mulai memutar kunci dan menarik pintunya terbuka perlahan. Hanya sedikit membuka, untuk mengeluarkan kepalanya saja dari balik pintu.

"Cari siapa?"

Orang itu berbalik dengan cepat dan membuka Hoodie-nya. "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, Mi~sa~ki."

Mata Misaki melebar spontan. Berkacamata, bersuara menyebalkan. Orang yang meng-sing a song kan namanya bahkan disaat baru kenal. Itu dia si Monyet gila yang membuatnya harus mengasingkan diri sampai empat hari (dihitung dengan hari ini) lamanya!

"Kau! Monyet brengsek! Mau apa kau kesini? Dari mana kau tau alamatku?" Tanya Misaki, dia geram. Nada suaranya pun tak ramah sama sekali. Kelihatan sekali orang didepan matanya saat ini tidak sangat diharapkan kedatangannya.

"Izinkan aku masuk dan aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Mi~sa~ki."

"Tidak usah kau jawab kalau begitu. Cepat pergi! Kehadiranmu sama sekali tak diharapkan disini! Dasar monyet!"

Misaki menarik kepalanya masuk dan siap menutup rapat pintu apartementnya saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong mundur kebelakang karena ada seseorang yang memaksa masuk kedalam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Kau!? Keluar dari—"

"Sstt!" Saruhiko menarik tangan Misaki dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya yang lain membekap mulut Misaki dan dengan bahunya yang mendorong pintu agar tertutup.

"Mereka disini." Bisik Saruhiko dan wajah Misaki memerah. Seumur-umur belum pernah ada seseorang yang sedekat ini dengannya. Sampai melakukan kontak langsung peluk-peluk seperti ini.

Tangan Misaki menarik turun tangan Saruhiko yang membekapnya. Tak lupa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Saruhiko yang sempat dirasakannya beberapa saat.

"Aku tak menerima keberadaanmu disini! Sebagai pemilik apartement ini, aku minta kau pergi!" Misaki mengucapkannya bisik-bisik namun penuh penegasan. Tanda dia serius dengan perkataannya.

"Mi~sa~ki, para wartawan itu ada diluar. Kau menyuruhku pergi sekarang?" Jeda sebentar. Sebenarnya tak perlu. Misaki tentu tak harus menjawab pertanyaan Saruhiko yang satu itu. Yang dimau Misaki sudah jelas.

"Baik-baik, jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu setelah ini. Seperti diteror contohnya." Saruhiko berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu, disaat yang bersamaan tangan Misaki menahannya.

Misaki baru ingat. Ini apartementnya, rumahnya, tempat tinggalnya. Dan model monyet gila ini ada bersamanya, belum lagi dengan para wartawan pembesar-besar berita itu yang berkeliaran diluar sana.

Apa yang terjadi jika mereka mendapati Saruhiko keluar dari apartementnya? Apa yang terjadi jika para fans si monyet brengsek ini tau dimana dia tinggal? Mungkin lebih spesifiknya apa yang terjadi padanya setelah hal itu terjadi?

"Hm? Ada apa, Mi~sa~ki?"

"K-kau boleh tinggal sampai mereka semua pergi. Saat mereka pergi, kau juga harus pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi!" Penuh penegasan part yang kedua.

Saruhiko membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang... Entahlah. Dengan santai dia melewati Misaki dan masuk menjelajah apartement Misaki begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi mereka masih disana."

Misaki mendesah luar biasa kecewa. Sudah mulai senja dan para wartawan itu masih bertahan diluar sana. Saruhiko tentu saja masih bersama Misaki saat ini. Dia sedang menonton televisi sedangkan Misaki sedang mengamati para wartawan yang belum pergi-pergi itu dari jendela apartementnya.

"Aku lapar, Mi~sa~ki." Dua lengan terulur dan melingkar erat dileher Misaki. Saruhiko tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Misaki dengan manja.

"Sa-saru! Le-paskan! Mereka bisa melihat mu dari sini!" Misaki ingat benar kalau dia masih berdiri didepan jendela yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja para wartawan itu melihat keatas dan menemukan Saruhiko sang model terkenal sedang memeluk seorang pemuda lain yang dikenal sebagai fans fanatiknya.

"Kuso Saru!" Misaki mendorong dirinya sendiri kebelakang menjauh dari jendela, yang ujung-ujungnya malah membuat keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan lagi, Misaki jatuh diatas Saruhiko.

"Lepaskan! Brengsek!" Misaki meronta liar tak sabaran, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Saruhiko. Sementara Saruhiko sendiri tak bergeming dan masih memeluk Misaki dan menyenderkan kepalanya. Satu tangan Saruhiko pun kini sudah berpindah melingkar kepinggang Misaki dan memeluknya posesif. Misaki tak boleh kemana-mana. Mungkin itu artinya.

"Saruhiko! Kau mendengarku kan!? Lepaskan aku! Sekarang!"

"Mi~sa~ki." Saruhiko berbisik yang hambir bisa dibilang mendesah ditelinga Misaki. Misaki sendiri merinding dibuatnya.

"A-apa? Cepat lepaskan dasar baka!" Misaki bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Saruhiko tau itu.

"Aku, lapar." Diakhir kalimat Saruhiko, Misaki dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjalar dilehernya. Benda kenyal basah yang Misaki tau gunanya sebagai alat pengecap rasa makanan dan kini tengah menjelajahi kulit lehernya.

"A— apa yang—" perkataan Misaki terhenti seketika saat dua jari milik Saruhiko menyumpal mulutnya. Dengan alasan refleks untuk mengeluarkan dua jari Saruhiko dari mulutnya, Misaki tanpa sadar tengah memberikan fanservice pada Saruhiko dengan lidahnya yang berusaha mendorong keluar jari-jari itu.

"Mi~sa~ki. Sudah kuduga kau memang manis sekali." Bisik, bukan! Desah Saruhiko lalu lanjut lagi menjilat leher Misaki. Kini aksinya pun sudah merambat naik kepada proses penghisapan, sengaja ingin memberi tanda kepemilikan.

Misaki yang diperlakukan demikian bukannya tak ada usaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi mendapat perlakuan yang baru ini dialaminya, entah kenapa tenaganya menghilang begitu saja. Hanya dileher dan dia kalah telak.

"Mi~sa~ki."

"Ngh,"

Saruhiko menarik keluar tangannya dari Misaki. Tanpa ragu menghisap bersih dua jarinya tadi.

"H-henti-kan," katanya kepayahan. Misaki mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus itu dengan pipi merona, mata berkaca-kaca dan saliva yang menggaris dari bibir kebawah dagunya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat berharga.

"Tapi aku masih lapar, Mi~sa~ki." Saruhiko mengecup tanda yang sehabis dibuatnya tadi penuh arti.

Misaki tak menjawab lagi. Masih sambil mengatur nafas, mata Misaki yang tadinya hanya berkaca-kaca saja kini mengalirkan bulir-bulir air dari sana.

"Misaki?" Nada suara Saruhiko berubah total, dari yang awalnya seduktif menjadi panik dan khawatir.

Bulir-bulir air itu masih mengalir walau Misaki menutup matanya. Dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Terlebih, entah kenapa kini Misaki tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan Saruhiko.

"Tak apa, sudah tak apa." Masih memeluk Misaki, Saruhiko mengusap kepala Misaki menenangkan. "Maaf, Misaki. Maaf. Sudah tak apa." Katanya lagi.

Begitulah seterusnya. Hanya usapan menenangkan penuh sayang dan ribuan kata maaf dari Saruhiko, yang hebatnya mampu membuat aliran air dari mata Misaki berhenti dan kini berganti dengan hembusan nafas teratur pertanda Misaki sudah mengudara kealam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu kamar yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Nyamannya kasur yang lebih empuk dari yang biasa dirasakannya dan perasaan kosong yang dulu selalu menghinggapinya dikala pagi kini juga tiada, lenyap entah kemana. Pagi Misaki terasa berbeda hari ini. Kenapa?

Misaki bangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya dulu sebentar, saat akhirnya dia merasa ada hal yang berbeda dan ada sesuatu yang rasanya sedang melingkari pinggulnya.

!

Mata Misaki tiba-tiba saja tak perlu penyesuaian lagi terhadap cahaya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Saruhiko yang tertidur dengan tangan yang lagi-lagi memeluknya! Belum lagi... Ini bukan kamar apartementnya!

"Kuso!" Tangan Misaki berusaha mengurai tangan Saruhiko yang melingkarinya. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Misaki.

Oh! Ayolah! Baru empat hari yang lalu kejadian tak mengenakan itu dimulai, baru kemarin Misaki bertemu lagi dengan Saruhiko (dalam kondisi paling tidak diharapkan) setelah kejadian itu. Sekarang Misaki menemukan dirinya sendiri tidur sekasur dengan orang yang dia temui gara-gara suatu kecelakaan lucu? Apa maksud dunia!

"Ohayou, Mi~sa~ki."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku! Kenapa aku ada disini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Pertanyaan terakhir Misaki lontarkan sebenarnya malah membuatnya horor sendiri.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat?" Saruhiko melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut duduk diatas kasur. Menatap puas wajah horor Misaki.

"K-kau! Monyet brengsek!"

"Ah, aku ada pemotretan hari ini. Kau akan kutinggal disini beberapa jam—"

Hah?

"Apa maksudnya 'kau akan kutinggal disini'? Aku akan pulang tentu saja, untuk apa aku tinggal disini dan menunggumu. Kurang kerjaan!" Misaki turun dari atas kasur dan menuju pada pintu besar yang dipikirnya pasti pintu keluar.

Saruhiko tak ambil pusing, dia juga ikut turun dari kasur. Bedanya dia menuju kepintu kecil yang berlawanan arah dengan Misaki. Itu kamar mandi.

Suara air mengalir terdengar jelas karena Saruhiko sengaja tak menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Misaki yang mengetahui hal itu memasang tampang horor lagi. Monyet gila, brengsek, mesum!

Misaki sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar dan meraihnya, menarik gagangnya agar terbuka tapi nol. Pintunya terkunci?

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Misaki berbisik geram pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak menyerah Misaki mulai menarik secara paksa sampai mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Tetap nol. Pintu itu masih kokoh tertutup.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tinggal disini, Mi~sa~ki."

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Bingung, marah semuanya! Semua perasaan itu berembuk satu menjadi sebuah feeling aneh.

"Maksudnya?" Saruhiko hanya mengenakan handuk saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini sibuk mencari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

"Kau akan tinggal disini. Menungguku sampai aku pulang setelah pemotretan nanti." Saruhiko berpakaian dan mengenakan dasi sekarang ini.

Misaki yang sedari tadi memilih menghadap pintu dari pada menghadap Saruhiko kini berbalik cepat dan memandangnya sengit. Apa katanya tadi! Menunggunya hingga pulang pemotretan?

"Buka pintu ini sekarang, brengsek! Sejauh apa kau mau mencampuri urusan hidupku! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Aku hanya tak sengaja menabrakmu saat itu! Aku minta maaf! Lepaskan aku! Dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi! Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan pemberitaan media dan fans-fans gilamu! Itu sudah lebih dari cukup!"

Dalam satu tarikan nafas Misaki meneriaki hal-hal yang mengganggunya. Minus acara lapar-laparan kemarin yang sama sekali tak mau dia bahas walaupun selalu terlintas manis dipikirannya. Itu memori yang paling mengganggu yang pernah ada.

"Mi~sa~ki."

"Berhenti melafalkan namaku begitu! Kita bukan teman akrab! Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu!" Emosi.

"Begitu," raut wajah Saruhiko berubah drastis. Bayangkan saja wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum remeh itu berubah dengan wajah keras dan mata berkilat marah.

Misaki berdiri tegak dengan kepala menantang Saruhiko dengan pasti. Dia tak takut! Saruhiko datang mendekatinya dan mencengkram dagu Misaki tiba-tiba, memojokannya pada pintu tanpa ragu dan bunyi debaman antara kepala Misaki dan pintu pun tercipta.

"Suka, tak suka. Kau akan tetap tinggal disini, Mi~sa~ki. Seperti anak kucing baik yang menunggu pulang majikannya."

Raut wajah Saruhiko berubah lagi. Kini wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang dihembuskan secara cepat. Dia seperti menahan sesuatu didalam dirinya. Dia seperti... Terobsesi atau apa...

"Aku bukan hewan peliharaan, brengsek!"

"Tapi kau akan."

Tak ada perkataan lebih lanjut dari bibir Misaki. Tentu saja. Bibir itu sudah dibungkam rapat oleh Saruhiko. Gerakannya kasar dan tidak sabaran Saruhiko meluapkan semua kekesalannya pada ciuman pertama keduanya.

Jangan ditanya lagi apakah Misaki menolak atau tidak. Dia sudah pasti menolak!

"Buka, Mi~sa~ki. Biarkan aku masuk." Jari telunjuk Saruhiko berusaha sekali untuk menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Misaki. "Mi~sa~ki."

Misaki menghentak kepalanya dan membuang muka tapi Saruhiko lagi-lagi menariknya paksa dan mendorong kuat kepala Misaki hingga lagi-lagi membentur pintu.

Kali ini Saruhiko tak lagi meminta. Dengan caranya sendiri Saruhiko membuka celah bibir Misaki dan melampirkan masuk lidahnya. Darah yang mengalir dan menjadi perasa ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka tak dipedulikannya. Darah itu berasal dari bibir bawah Misaki yang digigitnya.

"Hh-ntikan! Sst-p! A-gh!"

Rasa perih dari bibirnya yang terluka bukanlah masalah bagi Misaki. Yang menjadi masalah disini adalah ketakutannya terhadap Saruhiko yang makin membesar dengan kejadian ini. Monyet gila yang berprofesi sebagai model ini sama sekali tidak waras! Dia sakit jiwa!

"Br-hn-ti!"

Misaki lemah terhadap sentuhan. Tubuhnya tak terbiasa dan mudah bereaksi. Hanya dengan ciuman ini, tenaganya lagi-lagi menguap entah kemana. Kakinya sendiri bahkan tak lagi mampu menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Misaki jatuh merosot dan Saruhiko menangkapnya. Ciuman mereka pun berakhir karena itu.

Saruhiko mengangkat gampang tubuh Misaki dan meletakannya layak diatas kasur. Dia tak kan menyakiti Misaki secara lebih, dia tak ingin.

Misaki memejamkan matanya erat dengan nafas tak beraturan. Belum lagi wajah seksinya yang menggoda itu.

"Tetap disini, dan tunggu aku. Jadilah anak baik, Mi~sa~ki."

Kecupan singkat pada kening Misaki sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal pagi itu. Saruhiko membuka pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Nol persen kesempatan Misaki untuk lari sekarang. Kamar mewah Saruhiko yang ditempatinya sekarang ini bahkan tak memiliki jendela.

Publik figure. Ada banyak, mungkin beberapa, bisa jadi semuanya. Sifat yang mereka tunjukan pada khalayak diluar sana belum tentu sama dengan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_


End file.
